Cogent
by Vidna Sphinx
Summary: Matt had a thought that was simply appealing to his mind and reason. And he had to ask. Matt & Mello centric fic. Alternate storyline from the beginning.


Hiyas. I'm Eon. This is the first fic I'm keeping up for good. So don't be mean bastards.

It's rated because of language for now so keep the for now in mind. (:

It's a Matt-centre fic from a different view on the Kira case could have been. Matt has always had a question that had become relevant to his mind and reasoning. So he had to ask, and then something happen from that. Read the rest to find out.

**Disclaimers - **I don't own Death Note, if I did there would be more gay stuff. And the poem/song thing is mine.

**Warnings -** Swearing, Possible OOC, and so on. (:

******--x**

_If all had to do with reason,_

_Was there any logic in that notion?_

_It simply felt like treason,_

_To his pure simple human emotion._

_- appealing to -_

_There was nothing more,_

_For those who had slipped up in the game._

_But there was something for,_

_The one who had excepted all the fame._

_- his mind and -_

_Killing part of himself,_

_Was it really worth it to be the best?_

_He'd rather kill someone else,_

_And simply become less._

_- reasoning were then utterly -_

_No he'd rather keep the raging,_

_Displaying emotion that showed on his face._

_Then become the beeping,_

_Mechanical being that had lost faith._

_- convinced._

******--x**

**Cogent**

cogent \KOH-juhnt\, _adjective_:  
Having the power to compel conviction; appealing to the mind or to reason; convincing.

"One woman, Adrian Pomerantz, was so intelligent that the professors always lit up when Adrian spoke; her eloquent, cogent analyses forced them not to be lazy, not to repeat themselves."  
-- Meg Wolitzer,Surrender, Dorothy

******--x**

The boy rolled the thought through his head on more than one occasion. He had an inkling suspicion that if he revealed what had been nagging him since the great detective said he would visit his three most promising successors and answer any questions they might have about being L, before the detective himself went off to catch the murdering Kira, something would change for better. The hacker can easily imagine the calculating the detective would give him before answering his questions with other questions, or perhaps and actual answer if L had the answer for this question. He could really only guess as he adjusted the goggles to his face, making sure they weren't suffocating his skin or anything abnormal like that.

Matt heard the sharp knock from Watari which signaled that the great detective was already being questioned by Mello and Near, and that if Matt didn't get off of his lazy video game playing ass he'd miss his chance to ask, or in this case, say what needed to be said to the stupid panda. He paused the PSP game and left it in his room, on the windowsill, daring someone to mess with his addiction. Maybe even the creepy Near, and the stuck-up Mello would actually, sincerely appreciate his opinion on this, he mused as he entered the room where L, Near, and Mello were.

"Matt-kun, so nice of you to join us," L said in monotone, further agitating the game addict to the point where he wanted to scream at the panda that he was so stupid. However it didn't work like that, and that was not what he wanted to ask and say. The cogent thought rolled around in his once more until Mello's little foul mouth went off.

"What the hell, Matt!? Aren't you going to ask a question? And I thought you were pissed because you wanted to know something. But no it seems the little bitching game addict has something else on his little fuc-"

"Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. Up. Mello." Matt had the urge to make each word a separate sentence as so Mello would finally get the damn point, and he did. Amazing, Mello actually reacted to his friends malevolence for once. Oh the irony that it was only on this day did it seem Mello had anything related to common sense.

"You have a question Matt-kun?" L asked, his panda eyes fixing on Matt, and the gamer could also feel Near's, and Mello's gazes on him as well. Really, it seemed the world was out to get him on this day by making him subject to peoples stares while he asked one of the questions that had been nagging him throughout the week and had become more cogent.

"When Mello or Near becomes L, or they both end up working together - which seems even more likely now that ever - what happens to me, the third party of this stupid game? Do I get to end up being forgotten and tossed away as just a memory?" Matt asked, his voice quivered slightly. Yes, part of him was so damn scared of being forgotten, hell he was already starting to turn into a memory as Mello worshiped L more and more, and tried to kick Near's albino ass - Whoops his mistake. Not kick his albino ass, but screw with his albino ass. The gamer could not remember when Mello had spoke with him with any other intent that to order the gamer to go buy chocolate while Mello let Near go about with his cute little fucking advances.

"It depends on Mello and Near, Matt," was all L could offer - he didn't know how it felt to be the third party in a situation.

Two of the three pairs of eyes watching him widened alarmingly at the gamers reaction - Mello's and Near's to be exact. The gamer had turned to the two of them and was sizing the two of them up as if trying to decide which was the worse. To be blunt, Matt was downright pissed off. But he stopped himself from screeching at them before saying lightly - terribly cheerful and sarcastic at the same time - to L, "I see, well then I suppose we'll have to wait. I would also like to ask one more thing - Does the current L ever consider that the criminal's emotions are completely different then he implies, but just backs them up into a corner?" Matt doesn't wait for L's answer, he could honestly care less, he just had to ask. After send a glare that could kill at the two future L's, Matt decides silently that he really should never have opened up to Mello.

If he hadn't opened up to Mello when Mello had coaxed him away from his video games for twenty minutes this wouldn't have happened. His emotions would still have been dead - Matt wouldn't of had to care for Mello, as much as he despised the fact right now. He wouldn't be the third party in this damned game, he wouldn't even be apart of the thing. _But of course you listened to the sugar-coated lies, _he reminded himself soberly, flopping down onto his bed, fumbling for his cigarettes. A few seconds later the smell of smoke filled his room anew, and he didn't bother opening the window. To hell with lung cancer, it wasn't as if his death was going to be a good one. Probably he would die because of Mello and Near. Joy.

Or he could do something completely unlike himself and literally vanish off the face of the earth - no traces that he had ever existed, ever had been at Whammy's. Ever had anything to do with Mello, Near, and L. He deduced it was all L - fucking L's fault that this situation was happening. Already Matt's mind was working in high gear to work out where he could stay, how he would pay for this place, and if a false name should be taken to cover his other false, and real names. Probably. And once he did so he was going to make life a living hell for these people. Or maybe not. Perhaps he would just let himself die of lung cancer in peace and quiet, forgetting that everything had happened. He decided against that. Dieing of lung cancer seemed really pointless, as he had failed to ever feel the effects of smoking before, so it really didn't matter.

Then he noticed the blond Antichrist looking chocolate lover, and the albino ass in his doorway. "Matt - look we're, fucking, sorry, alright?" Mello asked, perhaps pleaded. But Matt knew it was a fake apology, it was obvious in the fact that there was anger laced in the tone. The fact that neither made a move to comfort him or remove the offensive drug that would eventually kill the boy as they would've usually done. The fact that Mello talked to him like he was just a broken tool for them to use in their game. Well not anymore anyways.

Matt was not alright and answered in a off hand, rather L-like manner, staring at the ceiling with a detached tone, "Matt-kun is not alright. He refuses to remain a tool in this petty game. He is also 95 percent sure he will do something that will make the blond and albino asses in his doorway lose several limbs if the offending presences don't leave in 20 seconds."

The sound of retreating footprints were bliss to the gamer, and he decided he really was going to leave the orphanage and cause problems for Near and Mello when he heard L and Watari speaking in the hallway with the two.

"I have deduced, Near, Mello, that it would be better for you to come with me and work on the Kira case. As it will be your first official case as the successors of L. In any case this way we will be able to catch Kira much quicker than if one of us worked alone," L deadpanned.

Near and Mello cheered, they were going to work with L on the Kira case!

They listened intently to Watari who was explaining about how they would be transported to Japan, and how he was glad the two already knew Japanese. The elder man said how it was best to give up on Matt being friends - or doing anything useful for them again impossible and that they should get used to the idea. Near was enthusiastic at this, and Mello had a brief moment of second guessing before deciding that Matt was an ass so it didn't matter.

******--x**

While the three detectives and Watari were in the airport to go to Japan, they thought that Matt was going to America to live with relatives. Hell no. Like Matt was going to allow that. He was going to Japan too, just on a different flight. In his luggage bag - that he was going to put in the above compartment in the plain - he had all of his larger game consoles and all of the games to those, while his carry on had an extra pair of clothes, and all of his hand held game contraptions and his laptop stuff. And they thought he was going to America to live with previously unknown relatives. Bullshit. Utter bullshit.

Matt was no going to go to some country ruled terribly - and clearly in the eyes of any slightly smart child - prejudiced. Not that that mattered anyways, and he was going to Japan, whether or not L knew or not. They wouldn't even be observing the airport tapes to make sure he got on the right flight, after all Matt had no reason to do anything than go to these so called relatives? What lies. Two hours after the three detectives planes left, Matt boarded his own to Japan, glad for once that those two had talked him into taking Japanese with them. So at least he would understand what people said about him. And delightfully enough, he wouldn't even have to live with someone - all by himself! Delightful, really. No annoying people to pester him about things that didn't even matter to him, ah, sweet silence. It didn't even make him angry when the flight attendant told him to turn off his PSP when the flight reached its last hour. He simply watched as land came into view, and he was off the plane in seconds. Alright now where was it he had to go? Some house in the Kanto region? He was close to that right? Yes he was.

Soon he was being whisked away to his new home in a taxi, and a small smile on his face. Those stupid detectives will be shocked when they hear that another detective - a new one - or so to speak rises to the scene and does something. Something that would shock them, something indeed. However Matt would not go by Matt. Matt would no longer be the dog, instead he would be the wolf. With a pack of dogs to follow him, it seemed as the house was a bit larger than he expected, and presumed the taxi person thought he was someone's rich kid and let him go without paying. Or maybe that was just Matt's overall attractiveness. He didn't give a damn.

He sets his bags down in front of the door as he locks it behind himself, delighted to find the place fully furnished. Which was good, oh so good. A cardboard box sat on the table, and when Matt opened it he found to puppies - one a light blond color, the other a rich auburn in their. Matt grinned despite himself.

"Hello Dust, and Spark, those will be your names. I'm Matt, but I'm going to have to go by another name now, aren't I?" he greeted the puppies that gave him slobbery kisses on his nose. Matt found himself laughing despite himself, oh how the little things he had missed out of in Whammy's delighted him.

******--x**

Was it good? Bad?

Well I don't mind, just please review. It makes Eon happy that people actually read his stuff.

And he's sorry if it is boring with mostly narrations and nothing interesting yet. This is a prolouge... -mumbles-

R & R please and thank you.


End file.
